Intervention of Lies
The city streets were quiet during the night as the sounds of the ocean water laping on the shore was all that could be heard in the darkness. Suddenly out of nowhere was explosions near the beach as Griger was fighting against former Aqualad Kaldur'ahm . "Release those kids now!" Griger said slashing at Kaldur who managed to block him with his shield of water. "Sorry, but there are somethings even the great Griger cannot stop, and this is one of them." Suddenly he added an electric charge to his water-bearers. They connected with Griger's sword causing severe pain making him fall over, which gave Aqualad time to get the test subjects into his submarine before disappearing. Dante landed shortly after Aqualad had escaped. "Damn it looks like I was late. I should have came straight here this hero thing is tough." Dante sighed, then saw an unconscious Griger and quickly ran over to him. "Hey are you okay what happened? Can you hear me?" Immediately after feeling a new presence Griger instinctively grabbed Dante's head holding his blade right at his neck. "Who are you?" he asked threatening keeping the guy's arms locked. "Whoa wait I just got here so could you take your sword away from my neck then we can talk deal? I'm Dante, Dante Walker, hero in training sorta." Griger suddenly remembered that name as he slowly let Dante go, and activated his com from the armor he was wearing, "Diyau you there?" "Hey were you able to take care of the problem?" She asked making Griger grind his teeth. "No Aqualad isn't exaclty the easiest guy to beat, but I managed to place a tracer on him. Do you remember telling me about a rookie named Dante?" He asked her. "Yeah he helped me out when those proto-types were stolen, let me speak to him." Griger started pressing buttons on his arm, and right there a hologram of Diayu came out, "Well well Dante good to see you again" She said smiling at him. "Diayu! it's good to see you again did you ever find the proto thingies? Where have you been? Can I have one of those watch things you use? Wait I'm asking to many questions at once aren't I?" Dante was unable to hide his excitement. He then realized he was acting like a fan boy and cleared his throat "I mean Diayu its good to see you." "Haha, good to see you too. I've been okay, and no I haven't been able to find the Proto-types yet but I'm still searching. What brings you here in Long Beach?" Diayu asked. "Well I was actually just passing bye when I heard some strange sounds and came to investigate. But it looks like I was too late, I'm sorry." "It's alright, but now we got a problem. We've had multiple runaways disappearing from the face of the Earth, and we got word they were gonna hit a few here on Long Beach. Well Griger I'm tracking it as we speak, but the closest you can get would be on a nearby piece of rock." She said showing a map on the hologram. "Well it doesn't matter we gotta figure out why The Light is taking away run aways." Griger replied. "Let me help you, I may not look it but I'm a lot stronger then you'd think and on top of that I can fly. What do you say Griger?" Dante put his hand out for Griger to accept. "Can I trust this kid?" "Believe me if you're going on this serious rescue mission we'll need all the help we can get" Griger looked at him for a while, and then nodded as he shook Dante's hand with his empty one. "Alright this will be my second super hero team up!" Dante said excitedly. "By the way where exactly are we headed Griger?" Dante said with a slightly confused look on his face. "First things first we need some transportation" Griger told him as he pressed some buttons on his wrist, and from the same place Aqualad docked came another submarine. Dante looked stunned and amazed all at once. "I have really have to get one of those watches." He said while running toward the submarine. "It's a stolen Manta sub I managed to get off the coast of Cuba" Griger said as he opened the hatch to get in. Dante jumped in after Griger. "So Griger mind if I ask whats your super power? You already know mine. Is it like Diayu's?" Dante asked curiously. "Listen kid don't take it personally, but I'm not exactly the sharing type of guy. If you haven't heard of me its for good reasons, and trust me no one outside of my team needs to know them" Griger told him bluntly as he was entering the tracking signal from his suit. He activated the ship's auto-pilot, and sat down as the sub dived. Dante sat in one of the empty seat. "I see your not really the friendly type. But that's okay because theirs no one I can't get to open up to me." Dante said with a huge smile on his face. Griger simply put his feet up waiting for the sub to reach its destination. "Well if we won't talk can you at least tell me what the mission is about? Isn't Aqualad a hero?" Griger turned his head towards Dante, then sighed as he pressed some key codes, and out came a hologram of Aqualad. "He was a former super hero working alongside the Justice League in a covert spy Team, but after the death of his love he went rogue. He hooked up with his father Black Manta along with the light, who have been stealing humans". "But why would they want humans? It seems to me that the light is going to an awful lot of trouble just to kidnap humans." Dante commented. "I have no clue as to why, one thing is for sure we need to stop them and rescue the civilians. According to this log this submarine was suppose to bring in a new shipment of humans today. Fortunatly we have two lucky volunteers" Griger said as the door behind them opened as Diyau and another guy came into the picture. "Yeah we're the lucky ones huh boss man?" The guy said growling as he sat down. "Don't mind him he's just being a big baby. Good to see you again Dante" Diyau told him sitting on the opposite side of the guy. "Diyau your here. And who are you?" Dante asked looking at the second person. "Just call me Tenebrous, and you can say I'm the third in this small trio" Tenebrous said kicking his feet up. "So let me guess boss man, we're 'babysitting' this twerp" "Hey. I'm not some poor helpless child I can take care of myself. It seems like the only thing your good for is being rude." "Ignore him, he just has a stick up his ass because he got chosen for bait duty like always" Diyau replied hitting Tenebrous in the back of the head. "Look who's talking, we're both in the same boat on that duty" He glared rubbing the back of his head. Dante looked around and sat in silance for what seemed to be forever. "I need to do what I can to save those missings kids and I'll prove to everyone that I am cut out to be a hero." He thought to himself. An hour passed as the group saw the sub Kaldur was on, but it was parked right next to a large space ship with unsual symbols on it. "What is that?" Diayu asked with worry. "No matching symbol's in the database and whatever it is has some really advance technology" Griger said running tests on the ship. "Who the hell cares where it came from? All that matters is taking these bastards down and saving the kids. We better get into character" Tenebrous said grabbing Diyau and dragging her to the back. "We'd better do the same" Griger said getting up from his chair and opening one of the lockers. He deactivated his armor revealing his face as he put on the Manta-Soilder suit. "You too kid, you better get dressed" Dante obyed that command without question. "So Griger is there any info I should know about the enemy? I know this mission is important and I want to do my best to help make is a successful one. "In all honesty, I don't even know what we're entering. Just keep your wits about you, stay close, and don't do anything stupid" Griger replied putting on the helmet. As the two sat down in the seats, a radio signal hailed the sub. "Manta Sub, identiy yourself immediately" Griger quickly entered the stolen access code from one of the prisoner's. After a few minutes, "Verifiyed, Manta Sub 987-1, how was the catch of the day?" "Excellent, caught two interesting runaway's. Procceding to docking bay" "Acknowledged" Griger sighed deeply, "Well, we got through the easy part. Now thing's get difficult" He said as the two went into the back, where Diayu was in normal human attire and Tenenbrous showed his normal self. "Well?" "We're in, now remember the plan. When you both get to the processing lab, verify the kids are safe, and trip the alarm" "Griger shouldn't we take this moment to split up and gather as much data as we can? I mean with these suites we can walk around unnoticed. I know it's important to save the kids but we need to learn all we can about our enemy don't we?" "Relax, the moment we docked the sub began transmitting a special track-less virus I designed with some of my own power" Griger said as the two walked down to the henchman's quarters. "As soon as it's finished, it'll send a special signal to Diyau and Tenebrous to begin the diversion" "Wow you guys are really prepared huh? So his is what it's like to work with a group huh? I doubt this is a good time but why did you decide to become a hero Griger? You don't have to tell me I just figure we have time until the mission starts." Griger sighed grabbing the I.D badges they needed before transporting both Diyau and Tenebrous. "Look kid, when you've been through some of the stuff I've been through. You get sick of having pain" He said handing Dante his badge, and heading back to begin transport on the two capsules Dante helped Griger transport the capsules. Dante became lost in his own thoughts, he wondered what made Griger try so hard. Without paying attention he ran into another Manta Soilder. "These the new test subjects?" "Yep, one male and one female. Both look like great candidates for the experiment" Griger said as the soilder scanned both I.D cards. "Alright, pass on by" The two walked in deeper and deeper into the ship, and suddenly two strange beings appeared right before them, one female while the other was male. "Are these the new specimens?" The female asked looking down at the two capsules. "Y-yes found them on the shores of a beach" "Very good, tell your master that all is going well, and we should have something for them momentarily" The male then said as the two took Diyau and Tenebrous through a sealed door. "That will be all" Griger and Dante saluted before heading out of there. They made their way to a room with no cameras or people as they were looking at the files that Griger's virus already uploaded. "Incredible, apperantly these aliens are called The Reach , they've been hiding out on Earth testing on human subjects for a connection to something called 'The Meta-gene' "Griger said to Dante. "The Meta-gene whats that? Actually I think I've heard The Reach somewhere before. Listen Griger I have a bad feeling about all of this maybe we should just get the others and leave." Griger shook his head, "We're in too deep to pull out, not to mention there are still innocent civilian's stuck in this place being tortured. If you really want to be a hero, then you gotta keep moving forward despite being afraid of what might happen" He told Dante looking at his hologram watch noticing that the download was finished. "Guys, data has been mined, how's it going on your end?" Griger asked pressing his inter-com. "We've been placed in one of the weird rooms with most of the hostages, but these weird aliens have been talking in another language so we can't understand them" ''Diyau said as Griger sighed. "Alright, break out time is now, once you've got everyone, head back to the sub and make sure everything is ready to get out of here" Griger turned off his com, then waited for a few seconds before the alarms went off. "We better find our team before these aliens find us" Griger said taking off his uniform, and putting back on his cyber-suit as well as drawing his sword from it's hidden compartment. Dante took off the uniform also, "Finally it time to cause some trouble" Dante sid with a large grin on his face. Though he seemed excited Dante couldn't shake an uneasy feeling looming over his head. Griger sliced through the wall as if it was pudding as the two ran into the hall. After causing damage through most of the ship, beating most of the soilders down, and sending the hostages to the location of their sub the duo found their way to the main station. "Alright, we better plan these charges and get out of here before.." Griger's sentence was interrupted by a sonic attack from the back, sending him flying right into the console. "I expected the intruders to be the Justice League, but it turned to be nothing more than two pieces of worthless meat" A deep robotic-like voice said as a huge being loomed over Dante. "You may call me Black Beetle ". Dante turned around quickly and attempted to punch Black Bettle, but his attack was intercepted with ease and Dante soon found his arm being twised by the robotic giant. He felt as though his arm was being torn of and he fell to his knees before being kicked to the other side of the room. "Pitiful, however you will make a fine meat to study on the meta-gene" Black Beetle began but was stopped by Griger, who was pushing his sword against two scythes that Beetle made on his arms. "Shouldn't you be dead?" "Sorry, but I'm not exactly a chew toy you can just toss around" Griger said as they broke off and began slashing at each other. Beetle attempted to pin down Griger with giant staple shots, but Griger easily cut through each one like they were butter. He then ran to beetle attempting to flank him with his sword, but he easily grabbed the sword, threw it over to the side, and grabbed Griger by the neck. "You're armor is quite... childish. Compared to me, you are more worthless meat than the other one" Beetle replied as he punched him in the gut three times each with a shock attack added to it. Griger's systems began crashing down as the armor broke apart. Dante struggled to his feet but feel back down he attempted to move his right arm but no luck. "Damnit I have to help Griger but my body feels like it weighs a ton." Again Dante tried to stand up and again he fell down to the ground. Griger was slammed down hard into the ground three times as more and more pieces of his armor broke apart from him. All that was left by the time Beetle stopped was his helmet, one part of the forearm, and both legs. "Well now that we established who is dominint in this fight, I will focus on capturing your remaining teammates..." Out of nowhere was a powerful shock of electricity that hit Beetle from behind, "Yeesh, you my friend are the worst kind of ugly I've ever seen" Tenebrous came from the door as he held one of the Manta Soilder's absorbing his life force. "I thought I ordered you to protect the civilians" Griger said looking up at his friend. "Sorry, you were taking too long so Diayu had me come get your sorry butt before you felt the aster" He replied looking over to Dante. As he went to check on him, Black Beetle slowly got up looking on his back noticing the bruise the attack left on him. "You worthless meat, how dare you hurt me!" He said now filled with rage in his voice. All Tenebrous could do was smile as he drew his two blades, "'Frendo Typicus'" the blades became fused with Runic symbols. "You're weakness, magic huh? Oh this will be fun. Hey Dante, do me a favor and get Griger up to get him and back to the Sub. I'll buy you as much time as I can" Immediatly after saying that, He rushed off to Beetle, who armed his plasma cannon at him, and fired. Tenebrous deflected it as he was now in a duel of blades against Beetle. Dante limbed over to Griger helping him up. "Come on we have to get back to the sub as fast as we can. Griger stood on his own two feet leaning against Dante to help support himself, as the two began walking towards the two. Black Beetle was shot back into the wall as Tenebrous attempted to absorb his life-force through his armor. Seeing the struggiling duo, Beetle shot a full burst plasma blast at Tenebrous as he send an energy through the walls closing the doors. "Apologize meat, but no is going anywhere" Beetle attempted another wide burst plasma blast, but Tenebrous sliced the focusing point causing it to back fire sending Beetle flying. "Griger, you gotta use an Iki Symbol, it's the only way to get us to the sub" Tenebrous said before being grabbed by Beetle who started slamming him down by the head. "Griger how long will it take you to use those Symbol thingies?" Griger's mask broke a bit showing only his left eye as he saw Tenebrous being beaten to death by Black Beetle. "You need to rid off the armor coating from my arm. I'll charge my energy just enough to use one" Griger asked looking back, seeing Tenebrous break free from the hold he was in. Dante riped off Grigers armor coaring from his arm. To his surprise it was alot tougher then he thought it would be, he was unsure if this was because he could only use one arm or because the armor was just that strong. Either way now wasn't the time to worry about such things. "It's off now what?" Griger didn't reply as he made his tattoo marks appear from out of nowhere, and after a few seconds charged energy into his right hand. He struggled as the arm was still broken from the impact of the sonic attack, but he quickly traced over one symbol as it suddenly glowed marking himself, Dante, and even Tenebrous. "Sorry Beetle, but these 'meats' will be heading out" An instant later the trio found themselves right in the sub that they came in. "Hit it Diyau" Griger said as she gasped at the condition they were in, but shook it off as she drove right out of the ship. "Wha....what the hell was that thing?" Dante asked as he struggled to stay on his feet. "My guess, that was the Reach's enforcer black beetle, definitely someone who isn't small fry" Griger replied struggling to sit down in an empty chair. "Geez, haven't gotten a beating like that since my training days" Tenebrous said rubbing his head. "Are you guys okay?" Diyau asked putting the sub on auto-pilot before heading over to the medical kit. Dante hung his head in shame and defeat. "He's a real deal villain, he could have killed me. I always thought with mt super powers I could do anything, but if you guys weren't there I'd be dead. Griger saw the look of despair on Dante's face, and chuckled a bit "Welcome to the big leagues Dante, take this experiance to heart, but don't let it beat you down" "He's right Dante, sure we couldn't beat the bad guy, but we managed to get everyone out safely, That for us good guys is a good days work" Diyau said helping up Tenebrous. "Nice work pipsqueak" He said as Diyau led him into the infirmary. Dante lifted his head up and smiled. "So Griger whats next for you guys? I mean I know we are gonna return the children back to w"here they belong, but after that what will you three do?" "Now that we discovered The Light and their partner, it's gonna get much harder to figure out what is their true intention. For now, I'll just take in the fact we managed to cut off their next victims" Griger said pulling off his helmet. "Thanks Dante, and know that you can call on Tyson Maw whenever you need help" Tyson said extending his hand for a shake. Dante used his good hand to shake Tyson's. "Thanks and I'll help you whenever you need me." Dante gave a kind of goofy smile. '''End' Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplays Category:True-Clown-Prince